primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval (reboot)
Primeval is a new series set in the near future (Next 5 years roughly) it serves a reboot of the series for new viewers, while also continuing with the established continuity of the main series. The show is a collaboration between Impossible pictures and Netflix to bring the show to both British audiences and international audiences through Netflix. The show currently has three planned seasons, with more possibly coming on the way. Characters * Connor Temple (Andrew Lee-Potts) - Connor is one of the two recurring members of the original show to return. After the anomalies became less frequent after the New Dawn event, the arc was disbanded, yet Connor never stopped researching the few anomalies left, protecting people from what they unleashed. In the most recent year the anomalies have become frequent again, and he meets fellow anomaly searchers Taylor and Joe at an incursion. They defend off a creature attack, and he re-forms the ARC in his house, brining Taylor and Joe into the new team. Having come full circle, he is now the team leader, similar to how Cutter was himself. * Abby Maitland (Hannah Spearett) - Abby was left in-charge of the menagerie after the ARC disbanded. She and Connor, her husband, stayed the most in-touch with the anomalies afterwards because of her connection to the animals left behind. Upon the re-appearance of the anomalies, she joined the team, but spent more time at the Menagerie than in the field, though she would help out for occasional jobs. * [http://primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_Craig Taylor Craig] - Taylor is the character from season two of the original show. After growing up in the London suburbs, she travelled back in time to a world of giant Scorpions. It changed her. After being rescued and returned home by two mysterious men, she devoted all her spare time to finding out about the anomalies. Now in her mid-twenties and part of the police dog squad, she continues searching for the anomalies to prove to herself that the event was real. Her and her loyal friend Joe eventually track one down, only to be attacked by a creature. There they meet Connor, and they help take down the creature. They then join the team after Connor sees potential in the two of them. She is the lead character of the series, serving as the right ballance between action, science and love for animals. * Bones is Taylor's German shepard police dog. He helps in combat and often alerts the team of incoming creatures. * Joe Gibbs - Joe is Taylor's loyal best friend, a fellow member of the Police firearms unit. He is ex-military. He always believed Taylor was telling the truth about the anomalies, and he saw how much it plagued her mind. Upon joining the team, he became the security of the team, taking the most action-heavy role. * Owen Williams - Owen is an American mountaineer, explorer and zoologist. He is devoted to discovering new species, leading him to the UK to track a rare and unusual sighting. By episode two, when the new ARC goes on their first official mission, Owen has already crossed the anomaly. After being told to leave, he sticks around, saves the team from the anomaly closing, and tranquillises the creature to stop it coming through the other side. He basically forces his way onto the team after that, but he soon becomes a valid ally. * Jack Hartigan - Jack, and his twin brother Ben were tops of their class in a wide variety of sciences. Jack was always the more active of the two, despite being 5 minutes younger. The two caught the attention of Connor, who recruited the both of them to help the new ARC team with what was going on. Jack became accustomed to the anomalies pretty quick, since he'd been aware of the T-Rex incident in London. * Ben Hartigan '''- The twin of Jack and fellow young science prodigy. Ben chooses to work largely out of the field, acting as an informant and inventor for the team. Additional * '''James Lester - After appearing in a cameo in season one to give Connor funding for his new team, he fully rejoins in season two, as in the changed Timeline he himself re-established the ARC officially under government rule. * Cammy Clarke - Lester's right-hand woman and Government - ARC Liaison. Tough on rules and regulations, she isn't one for the maverick techniques used by Taylor and what she remembers of the old team. * Keyo Gù - Recruit from ARC China, he is a biological genius as well as useful in the field. Long thought to be a spy sent by ARC China, he is since proven to be innocent of their intentions. * Aaron O' Dell - Joe's replacement as chief of security. Ex-black ops, tough and level headed. * Jason Macavoy -'''Scottish friendly and loyal team member. Skills in survival and practical skills. Turns out to be the mole within the team. Story Premise - After the New Dawn incident, the anomalies continued to appear, but less frequently. Matt Anderson slowly became more distant and distressed because of seeing a version of him from the future, without knowledge of the others. It was a miracle he was still alive since the future seemed to finally be saved. To stop playing God with time travel any further, he and Emily cut ties with the ARC and lived in peace together. Eventually the anomalies became so infrequent that Sir James Lester officially ended the team, with the engaged Jess and Becker leaving to other jobs. Abby remained in charge of the menagerie for stranded animals, while Connor continued work on the anomalies at their house. Meanwhile anomaly survivor Taylor Craig is a policewoman in the dog unit, and she and her military friend Joe search for the anomalies as well. As the anomalies become more frequent, Connor and Taylor both end up at the same anomaly, only to defend a creature that escapes from one. After noticing the increase in anomalies, Connor unofficially restarts the ARC program in his house, recruiting Taylor and Joe in the process. Season one Season one largely mirrors season one of the original show. Being shorter and more self-contained, the series serves to establish the mythos once again. The viewers are introduced to Taylor, Joe, Connor and Abby by episode one, with Owen joining by episode two and Ben and Jack by episode three. In the finale they encounter a future predator, something that distresses Connor because he thought the had been wiped out when the future changed. In the ensuring madness Connor is killed, forcing the rest of the team to try and take it down on their own. Taylor ends up being chased by the predator into the future, only to end up at a junction of anomalies they found earlier in the series. She uses it confuse and surprise the predator, killing it. She then goes back to a time in which they were at an anomaly to warn Connor of his death. She suddenly collapses, only to wake up back at her house. She goes to Connor's house, only to find out it's no longer there, nor she is a member of the arc. * Notable deaths: Connor (changed to survive) Episodes: * '''Episode 1.1: '''Years after the anomalies stopped appearing frequently, they are back, leading Connor and Taylor to an abandoned factory. * '''Episode 1.2: '''Mountaineer Owen Williams tracks a rare big cat in the UK, only to end up helping the team on their first official mission. * '''Episode 1.3: '''New recruits Ben and Jack test their skills in quick think as a pack of Dimorphodons plague London. * '''Episode 1.4: '''When a feudal Japanese Samurai comes through the anomaly chasing a prehistoric wolf, the team learns the effects of messing with time the hard way. * '''Episode 1.5: '''The team take on a Titanboa snake, while continues to research how and why the anomalies are coming back. * '''Episode 1.6: '''Connor is shocked to find out the future predictor still exists, leading him to wonder whether the future was really changed. Season two Taylor approaches Joe at her old work only to discover he no longer remembers anything of the arc, and they are still in the police. She convinces Joe once again of their true past as she takes him to track down Connor. She finds him, Abby, Ben, Owen and Jack working within the government under the leadership of Sir James Lester. She convinces Connor that the world has changed, and he understands as this is not the first time this has happened. As long as she proves herself, she and Joe are allowed to re-join the team, but Joe refuses, confused with the entire situation. Season two expands the cast to be more of a procedural drama than a team-based show, having more side characters and a larger team. The series sees Taylor become accustomed to the change in time, all while she tries to convince Joe to re-join the team. He eventually would. The series ends with the team chasing the ARC's Chinese branch being revealed to be built on top of another Anomaly junction. After using technology of the future, the Chinese branch began making devices that would open and close anomalies. The team launched an assault on their ARC and it's mysterious leader Mr.Su, only to follow him through a anomaly that he closes. Mr. Su escapes, leaving the entire team, bar from Lester, Abby and Jack, stuck in the late Ice Age. * Notable deaths: Episodes * '''Episode 2.1: '''Taylor is confused with the change in time she caused. Unsure of what's real, she finds out she's no longer part of the ARC and no one remembers the experiences, even Joe. She once again tracks anomalies to find the team, and Connor, very much alive. * '''Episode 2.2: '''Joe and Taylor are interrogated for their knowledge of the ARC, as they try to convince Connor of the past. The new Joe decides not to join the team and leaves, while the new team take on an infestation of giant centipede. * '''Episode 2.3: '''An anomaly to the ice age causes a herd Mammoth to run free in a small village as well as a sudden snowstorm. The team conducts a joint operation with the ARC's Chinese team to control the heard, as well as sending the mammoth from the menagerie back to it's own time.. Taylor is finally allowed to help, and she discovers the Chinese team may have knowledge of the future. * '''Episode 2.4: * Episode 2.5: * Episode 2.6: '''The team takes on it's biggest hunt yet, to return a deadly Megalodon to where it came from before it kills more civilians on Brighton beach. Another joint op leads Taylor to find the Chinese are in possession of a device that can open and close anomalies. * '''Episode 2.7: * Episode 2.8: Season three Most of the main team is stuck in the late Ice Age with little supplies. Abby and those back at the arc are looking to try and get them back, seizing all equipment at ARC China. Connor uses his anomaly map to jump between times, hoping to get himself, Taylor, Joe, Aaron, Cammy, Jack, Jason and Keyo back to the present. Taylor continues to suspect that a traitor may still be amongst them, while the team meets up with another group of travelling survivors including ex-ARC member Danny Quinn and his brother Patrick. Notable deaths: Aaron, Jason, Jack. * Episode 3.1: * Episode 3.2: * Episode 3.3: * Episode 3.4: * Episode 3.5: * Episode 3.6: * Episode 3.7: * Episode 3.8: Season four After returning to the present, work continues on hunting creatures, researching the anomalies, and stopping the future predators from taking over Earth. Meanwhile a murder on an anomaly site links the killing to similar crimes throughout history, dragging the team into a murder mystery spanning thousands of years. Notable deaths: Joe Season five The season is split across two timelines, with Owen travelling to the future to receive technology from the future, but getting stuck as a resistance fighter in post-apocalyptic England. He proposes his mission to the resistance leader, Becker, taking the entire band of survivors on a suicide mission to save the past. Meanwhile the rest of the team that's left fight the anomalies as normal as they continue to chase and battle Mr.Su, all leading to a mission back to Ancient Egypt to face the Gods themselves. The show ends with Abby and Connor going through an anomaly to the future ARC to leave in peace with Matt, Emily, Danny and Patrick. Taylor is left in-charge as once again the anomalies become less frequent. Taylor, Ben, Cammy, Keyo and Owen remain the team as they look for new recruits to help the ARC continue serving humanity until Matt Anderson would inherit it some century later. Notable deaths: Mr.Su Loose-ends/plot points. The show answers all of the unanswered plot points from the previous series', including: * Danny and Patrick being missing in the Pilocene, they are found in Season 3 and left to leave a life of peace at the future ARC. * Matt and Emily travelled to the new future to run the future ARC, as he was sent by an alternate version of himself from a future where he never returned to his life in the future. * Jess and Becker married and lived together in the fixed future. * The three alternate futures were explained, through the two crisis points - 1) The 'real future' , 2) The 'New Dawn' future, 3) The 'future predator' future. * The Matrix, Anomaly opening devices and supercomputer are all developed by Matt's future ARC, only to be stolen by Mr.Su (And Leek in the old timeline) and used by the ARC china to try and change the future. In a paradox/time loop, Matt's team designed the technology based on Mr.Su's stolen tech, making the true creator unknown. The Matrix time map was continued by Connor however, so it is possible an alternate future version of him made the devices. * The future ARC uses magnetite cages to move all known anomalies to the ARC, based on the technology of the Sun Cage used by the Egyptians. * the ARC China captured an infant future predator from future 3), to which they subsequently began cloning them to create the most powerful weapon in history. * An official origin or explanation for the anomalies is never explained, but the New Dawn machine or anomaly opening devices from alternate timelines could all be responsible for creating the actually anomalies themselves. Trivia * The character of Owen is used as a relatable character for International and American viewers to identify with. A similar idea was sued with Mac in New World as a view for English viewers. * The author wanted each series to be vastly different so each becomes memorable in it's own way. Season one relies around a small underground team, similar to that of Torchwood, The X-Files or New World. Season 2 takes a much more political route with the goverment agency and larger team, something more akin to usual Primeval or another Procedural drama. Season three is based on survival with a central enigma, much like the Walking Dead or another survival-based show. Category:Jaga 321 Category:Primeval reboot Category:Primeval Category:TV series Category:Series